Cachorros
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Kim y sus hijos llegan a visitar a Terry y a Rock. [One-Shot]


_Garou: Mark of the Wolves y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Otro intento de fanfic de este hermoso juego. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Buster Wolf y a todos los padres en su día. Espero les guste._

* * *

— ¡Rock! ¡Señor Bogard! —dijo un niño de cabello azul antes de acercarse corriendo hacia donde los aludidos se encontraban. Terry sonrió mientras despeinaba cariñosamente al pequeño Rock, animándolo a corresponder al entusiasmo del otro chiquillo. El rubio menor hizo una mueca.

— ¡Kim! —saludó Terry elevando la diestra. Kim Kaphwan sonrió con suavidad mientras sujetaba la mano de otro chico, de cabello en puntas, que no hacia esfuerzo alguno por disimular su aburrimiento.

—Buenos días, Terry —saludó el coreano haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, acción que imitaron los dos niños que lo acompañaban. Rock parpadeó, aquello siempre se le hacía curioso. Desde que conoció a Kim, se asombró por sus modales… ¡Qué educadas eran las personas de Corea! Tal vez si todos en South Town fueran así, la ciudad sería mejor. Bogard amplió su sonrisa.

—Nos alegra verlos, amigo. Y, oye… —se inclinó, a la altura de los pequeños. El de cabello en puntas rodó los ojos mientras que el de azul bajó la vista con timidez —Dong Hwan, Jae Hoon. Han crecido bastante desde la última vez que nos visitaron.

Aquellos dos chiquillos eran los hijos del "Capitán Corea". Dong Hwan era su primogénito, y mostraba un buen nivel en el arte que hiciera famoso a su progenitor, sin embargo entrenar no era su pasatiempo: Creía fervientemente en su talento natural y estar en el dojo ejercitándose junto a su padre y hermano era algo que prefería evitar. Sus puntos positivos, sin embargo, eran su sinceridad y espontaneidad, y tenía amigos por todos lados. Del otro lado estaba el menor, Jae Hoon. Para él su padre era un ídolo y modelo a seguir, y no había nada que disfrutara más que entrenar con él. Disciplinado y cuidadoso, siempre esforzándose en mejorar… Pero demasiado retraído y solitario. Ambos hermanos eran completamente distintos, y aunque Kim y su esposa respetaban su individualidad, no podían dejar de pensar que sería positivo que un poco de la personalidad del mayor se le pegase al menor, y viceversa.

Terry estaba enterado de esto, él mismo había conocido a los niños desde que eran unos bebés. En cuanto Rock llegó a su vida, no pudo más que presentarlos con la esperanza de que hicieran migas, cosa que afortunadamente funcionó.

—Rock, tú también has crecido —comentó Kim al pequeño rubio, quién asintió con la cabeza. El chico siempre había visto al otro como todo un guerrero, no sólo porque fuera buen amigo de Terry, sino también al verlo participar en torneos transmitidos por televisión: El taekwondo para Kim era su pasión y su forma de vida, y Rock había quedado anonadado al ver aquellos movimientos perfectamente ejecutados, que más tenía de danza que de lucha. Una danza hermosa y fatal.

Terry había hecho un mohín de disgusto ante su entusiasmo, y aseguró que él, en un par de ocasiones o más, le había ganado. Cosa que desde luego Rock no creyó hasta que Kim en persona se lo confirmó, con calma y humildad.

"— _Un verdadero guerrero no es aquel que gana todas sus batallas, Rock, sino el que es capaz de obtener un aprendizaje de sus derrotas",_ le dijo, y esas palabras se le quedaron grabadas al infante (tanto así que las escribió, a pesar de las quejas de Terry acerca de que nunca había escrito algo dicho por él. ¿Estaría celoso?). En verdad, el señor Kim era increíble y Jae Hoon tenía toda la razón en admirarlo (también Dong Hwan lo hacía, aunque era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo).

Se dirigieron hacia la zona de juegos del parque. Dong Hwan ya se había unido a los menores, y lucía mucho más animado. Sin contar con que el clima era el idóneo para estar afuera, no en vano era el mes de junio. El sol brillaba y una brisa ligera les refrescó el rostro.

—Bueno, nosotros nos quedamos aquí para vigilarlos, así que no hagan nada malo y no intenten perderse de vista. ¿Estamos? —aseveró Terry intentando sonar como el adulto responsable que todavía no terminaba de ser. Kim reprimió una risita.

—Jae Hoon, Rock —dijo el coreano —.Se los encargo —añadió, y ambos chicos asintieron comprometidos. Sabían desde luego que lo que el mayor les encargaba no era nada más su propia seguridad sino también la del imprudente Dong Hwan, quien pareció entenderlos y no pudo evitar bufar de la molestia.

— ¡Vámonos ya! —contestó éste mientras se dirigía a los juegos, seguidos de su hermano y del rubio. Kim suspiró.

—Es un chico difícil, ¿eh? —preguntó Terry a la par que tomaba asiento en una banca. Kaphwan lo imitó, asintiendo con la cabeza —.Está en la etapa, supongo.

—Espero que salga de ella cuanto antes —repuso el castaño, observando cómo los tres chicos se ponían de acuerdo para iniciar la diversión. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, se llevaban bien y congeniaban bastante, la vitalidad de Dong Hwan se balanceaba con la seriedad de Rock y de Jae Hoon, quienes ahora sí parecían lo que realmente eran: Un par de niños con intereses propios, no las sombras de sus progenitores. Terry lo notó y correspondió a su sonrisa.

Recordaba claramente lo que había pasado el día en que los niños se conocieron: Dong Hwan se había escabullido para irse a explorar la ciudad (¡la primera vez que salía de Corea! ¡Una ocasión perfecta para conocer rubias!) mientras que Jae Hoon se ocultaba detrás de Kim y Rock hacia lo propio con Terry, quienes intentaban convencerlos de una, que no fueran tímidos y se conocieran; y dos, que les ayudaran a buscar a Dong Hwan antes de que hiciera cosas que pusieran en riesgo su integridad física o mental. Quizá no habían empezado con el pie derecho, pero afortunadamente las cosas mejoraron con el tiempo.

—Terry —llamó Kim— ¿Todo ha estado bien con Rock? Es decir, ¿no has tenido ningún problema? Me refiero a…Bueno…

El rubio entendió enseguida de qué estaba hablando el otro. Soltó un suspiro antes de responder.

—Todo está muy bien, Kim. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, en serio —afirmó. De cierta forma entendía la inquietud de su amigo, y la agradecía. Por otra parte, no deseaba pensar en lo que el coreano estaba a punto de decir. Terry se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla, como hacia siempre que llegaba a su mente el "tema", como él mismo lo llamaba.

Los niños se perdieron de vista detrás de un juego, y Bogard entrecerró los parpados antes de seguir hablando.

—Rock es un buen chico y nunca seguirá sus pasos —dijo finalmente. Kim le dedicó una mirada antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Claro, por supuesto. Yo…disculpa. Es sólo que…Tú sabes que a pesar de que Geese Howard murió, quedan todavía sus esbirros. Si algo llegara a pasar…Llámame, por favor. Ten por seguro que vendré a ayudarte lo más pronto que me sea posible —respondió, a lo que Terry le dedicó una sonrisa. El castaño iba a decir algo más cuando fue interrumpido por Bogard.

— ¿Es mi imaginación, o han pasado más de cinco minutos que los chicos dejaron de escucharse? —preguntó éste. Kim se incorporó de un salto.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Dong Hwan! —gritó antes de salir corriendo al área infantil del parque. Terry parpadeó sorprendido antes de imitarlo y levantarse.

Desde luego, los encontraron. Estaban sentados en círculo cuando los dos adultos llegaron, por lo que Jae Hoon dio un respingo y Rock se apresuró a ocultar lo que traía entre las manos.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿No les dijimos que se quedaran en donde pudiéramos verlos? —preguntó Kim, molesto. Dong Hwan y Jae Hoon tragaron saliva, su padre enfadado era digno de temer.

—E-es sólo que…R-Rock nos contó que hoy es día del padre aquí, en Estados Unidos, y bueno…—balbuceó Jae Hoon. Kim alzó una ceja y Terry se dio una palmada en la frente.

— ¡Ah! Sí, es cierto. Lo olvidé completamente, con lo de su visita y eso —admitió, avergonzado. Kim estaba cada vez más confundido. Sin embargo, su gesto se suavizó en cuanto tanto su hijo menor como el mayor, le mostraron lo que estaban haciendo antes de ser interrumpidos: Pequeñas flores entrelazadas formaban unas pulseritas. La de Jae Hoon estaba conformadas por flores blanca, la de Dong Hwan eran azules.

—Mi hermano insistió en que combinaran con tu _dobok_ —mencionó Dong Hwan (ya que no pensaba decir que la idea en realidad había sido suya. No quería que su padre se diera cuenta que se fijaba en esos detalles). Kim parpadeó, antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

—No era necesario que se molestaran, nosotros ya festejamos ese día…

— ¡Pero en Corea es muy diferente! Es un día para papás y también mamás. Queríamos festejarte a ti nada más por una vez… —aclaró Jae Hoon, bajando la cabeza. Kim se acercó a ellos y se inclinó para atraer a ambos menores hacia sí y darles un abrazo.

—Y se los agradezco. Pero nunca se olviden que mi mayor regalo es tenerlos conmigo —dijo Kim, acariciando las cabecitas de sus pequeños. Dong Hwan se sonrojó, avergonzado totalmente, aunque le correspondió después de un rato. Jae Hoon casi lloraba, pero lo hizo del mismo modo, ocultando el rostro en el cuerpo de su padre. Terry contempló la escena totalmente enternecido, antes de sentir que lo jalaban de la chaqueta. Miró hacia abajo y ahí estaba Rock, con una pulsera hecha de flores rojas.

—Jae Hoon las trajo escondidas en su maleta desde Corea, por eso están algo muertas —empezó a decir —, lo planeamos los tres la última vez que llamaron. Yo…Quise hacerla porque…Supuse que olvidarías este día, y…Bueno… —no sabía qué más decir, estaba nervioso. Nunca antes le había entregado nada al mayor en ese día, y Terry no pudo más que observarlo fijamente para después sonreír.

—Me encanta —dijo, y Rock parpadeó sorprendido —.De verdad me encanta. Es lo mejor que me han dado nunca…Siempre quise una de estas.

Rock hizo un puchero.

—No es necesario que mientas…—comentó, y Terry empezó a reír. Imitó a Kim y se acuclilló para estar a su tamaño.

— ¿Serías tan amable de ponérmela? —preguntó, arremangándose la chaqueta.

—No hables como Kim, no te queda —contestó el menor, y soltó una risita ante el gesto de enfado de Terry. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo algo más, ya que Rock se apresuró a colocar la pulsera en la muñeca del peleador. En cuanto lo hizo Terry la contempló, no lucía tan mal a pesar de que las flores estaban marchitas.

— ¿Y mi abrazo? —preguntó, abriendo los brazos. Sin más Rock se le fue encima, sujetándolo de la nuca y casi provocando que cayeran... Vaya que tenía fuerza ese chiquillo. Le correspondió, apegándolo a él y recordando las palabras que le dijo a Kim antes de todo eso.

"— _Rock es un buen chico y nunca seguirá sus pasos"_ , y era verdad. Cada día se convencía más de ello.

* * *

 _Estaba haciendo este one-shot desde hace un rato, y la verdad no planeaba terminarlo pronto…Hasta que vi que hoy es el día del padre. Me dije a mí misma "lo acabas porque lo acabas", y bueno, he aquí el resultado. Espero no se sienta muy apresurado o algo así._

 _Me encantan Dong Hwan y Jae Hoon, mi sueño es verlos en alguna entrega futura de KOF haciendo equipo con Rock. Sería hermoso, pero lamentablemente no creo que llegue a pasar jamás orz. Tenía ganas de escribir algo con ellos, espero volverlo a hacer en algún futuro, y les puse la apariencia que tienen en el juego de Garou, a pesar de que salen de niños en la película. Capricho mío, supongo._

 _Por cierto, la fecha del día del padre en Corea es el ocho de mayo, sin embargo no es exclusivo para ellos sino general con las mamás incluidas, o al menos eso tengo entendido. En fin, espero les haya gustado esta historia y dejen comentarios. ¡Saludos!_


End file.
